


圣诞礼物

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 原力小情侣：如何把自己包装打包成礼物送给对方？
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	圣诞礼物

（一）

不知从什么时候开始，周围开始流行一个叫圣诞的节日。Ben从小到大都没过过圣诞节，来自Jakku的Rey就更不用说。不过听其他人说，在另一个星球每年的12月25日人们都会庆祝这个节日。

今年，银河联盟引进了这个全新的节日，说是要丰富大家的生活，体验不同星球的习俗。

作为单身快三十年的男人，Ben Solo真的很努力在经营自己和Rey的恋爱关系。自从在厄西戈两人亲吻了对方后，自己终于如愿和Rey成为了爱人，措手不及的幸福让Ben十分珍惜。

接近圣诞前夕，过节的气氛越发浓厚，可Ben还在纠结要送什么礼物给Rey。

他之前已经通过各种渠道了解了这个奇怪的节日。在圣诞节，人们会互相赠送礼物，表达心意。

眼看着Poe和Finn都分别为Zorri和Rose准备了惊喜，Ben终于没忍住，用原力唤来了自己外祖父Anakin的绝地英灵。

“我看Rey很爱你。”看着为礼物烦恼的外孙，Anakin单刀直入。

“她当然爱我！”Ben的一个高嗓门把Anakin吓了一跳。

Anakin扶额：“既然这样，那你送什么她都会喜欢。不过你觉得她想要什么？”

Ben沉思了片刻，缓缓地说：“她以前都是一个人，现在她有了我。可能，她最想要的是陪伴…”

“这样啊！”Anakin兴奋地插了句嘴：“男人追女孩子的时候要大胆，厚脸皮。这样吧，圣诞节晚上，你就把自己当作圣诞礼物送给她！”

“想当年，我可是厚着脸皮表白才把你外祖母追到手的。”Anakin骄傲地说道。

Ben似懂非懂地点点头。厚脸皮，把自己当作圣诞礼物送给Rey…嗯，他可以的，他可以做到的。

（二）

“Rey，圣诞节那天晚上你有空吧。”男人看着眼前的女孩，紧张地搓手。

“你想约我出去？”Rey因为喜悦不自觉地抬高了声调。她坦率的性格一直都让Ben着迷，他喜欢她直白地表达对自己的爱意。

“我们在外面吃晚饭，然后散散步，最后回家？”他问道。

“那这就是我们的第一次约会。”Rey凑上前，握住他的手，高兴地摇晃着。女孩的回答让Ben松了口气，很好，第一步顺利完成。

（三）

圣诞当天，在享受完美食佳肴后，两人走在回家的路上。

“Ben，这是我第一次过圣诞节。”Rey的手被男人的大掌裹在手心。

“也是我的第一次。”Ben望向身边的女孩。从小，自己的父母因为工作都没能在身边陪伴自己。以前的他心中充满怨恨，可经历了那么多，他也早就释然了。

不过没关系，他现在有了Rey，有她陪伴自己一起度过漫长岁月。

“Ben，快看！”女孩兴奋的声音让Ben顺着她的眼神望向头顶。

下雪了。

“这是我们相遇后的第三次下雪天”Rey刚说完，就迟疑了一下，更正道：“不，是第一次在下雪天约会。”

她转头，伸手抚摸男人脸上那道变浅的伤疤。

“对，前两次不算。”Ben笑了，低头吻上她的唇，双手把女孩搂得更紧了。

一片雪花落在Rey的睫毛上。她睁开眼睛，从男人怀里抬起头，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向前方，一边朝着Ben喊：“要是能再下多点就可以打雪仗了！”

夜晚像一块巨大的幕布，无声飘落的雪花正在这块黑色画板上留下雪白的痕迹。画面中央，一个身穿白色长裙的少女正在欢笑。随着她飘扬的裙摆，周围的雪花像有了生命一样围着她打转。

Ben在一旁痴痴地看着，他的Rey就像一个圣诞精灵，来到他的身边，给予他最美好的祝福。没错，她就是他圣诞节最好的礼物。除了她，他什么都不需要。

“Ben！”Rey在前方回眸一笑，这让男人心动不已。不管在一起多久，她的任何一个小动作都能让自己心跳加速。

这就是他最爱的人，他的Rey。

（四）

回到家中，Ben想着接下来的步骤，紧张到满手出汗。在之前，他已经把东西藏在了卧室，现在得找个借口不让Rey进去。

“Ben...”  
“Rey…”   
两人竟同时转身并一起开口。

“你先说，怎么了？” Ben问道。

“额，我，我…”一向说话利索的Rey居然开始磕磕巴巴：“我，我一会要出去一下，很快回来。”

“噢，那你尽快回来，我，我有东西…嗯，要给你。”Ben也有些口齿不顺。

“好，我马上回来。五分钟，你先去房间里等我吧。”Rey一边说一边把他推进房。

Ben求之不得。一进卧室，他赶紧把门关好。确认Rey没有进来后，他打开衣柜，看着柜子底下放着的一个盒子，深吸了一口气：“你可以的，Ben，你可以的，为了Rey。”

屋外传来关门声，看来Rey是出去了。

Ben打开盒子，里面放着一条红色丝带和一件红绿相间的连体衣。

“Uncle Luke，希望你的建议能成功。”

在那天和Anakin相谈甚欢的时候，Luke的绝地英灵也加入了讨论。得知了父亲给外甥的建议是把自己当作礼物送给Rey后，他说：“那你得打扮一下啊。Ben，我觉得你应该穿一件像圣诞树的衣服，再加一条礼物丝带，这才有礼物的样子。”

从来没穿过这种服装，Ben觉得有些羞耻，但为了心爱的女孩，他可以忍受。

在穿上花花绿绿的连体衣后，Ben对着镜子望着自己。原力啊，都做到这份上了，再来多一个装饰也无所谓。于是，Ben用红丝带在自己脖子上笨拙地打了一个蝴蝶结。

Ben轻手轻脚地把门打开一条缝，Rey怎么还没回来？家里静悄悄的，他大胆地把门打开一半，探头却发现客厅中央摆着一个巨大的礼物盒。

这是什么？刚刚他们回家的时候并没有看到这个盒子啊。看到Rey还没回来的迹象，Ben干脆走出卧室，来到这个巨大的盒子面前。

究竟是什么？难道是Rey给自己的圣诞礼物？可她不是出去了吗？

Ben正在疑惑，脚下没注意一个不小心踢到盒子的一角，发出嘭的一声。

“Surprise!” 礼物盒的盖子突然被顶开，一个身影从盒里站了起来。

“Oh my!” Ben被吓得往后退了几步，但在看清眼前的人之后直接定在原地，张着嘴一句话都说不出。

Ben和站在盒里的Rey四目相对，两个人都望着对方像被定格了一样。盒子里的Rey身穿一件红色的抹胸小短裙，胸前还有毛茸茸的白色小毛球作为点缀。女孩头上还戴着一个小巧可爱的鹿角，整个人活脱脱就是一个圣诞精灵。

Ben把爱人从头到脚打量了一番，只觉得一阵口干舌燥。突然，他才反应自己的打扮十分滑稽。抓了抓头，男人腼腆地说: “Rey, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Ben.”女孩的脸像熟透的红苹果，十分漂亮。

“你这身打扮？”Ben迟疑地问。

“噢，我之前向你母亲咨询了一下。”Rey会想起一周前，她正和Leia的绝地英灵谈起圣诞节。

“我想把我自己当作礼物送给他。”女孩红着脸向一脸慈祥的老人说道。

“这真是个好想法！Rey，我觉得你可以这样穿…”Leia凑近她耳旁，悄声说了几句。

“不会太露骨吗？我从来没有穿过短裙，还是抹胸的！”女孩有些为难。

“哎，一年也就这一次，而且为了Ben，试试吧。”Leia望着准媳妇，只觉得自己肩负增进两人感情的重任。

“那好吧，我试试。”于是，就有了Rey现在这一身让Ben移不开眼的打扮。

Rey也注意到Ben的穿着，忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来：“Ben，你是在…哈哈哈，你是扮成圣诞树吗？”

“可以这么说，”他羞涩地问：“Rey，你喜欢你的圣诞礼物吗？”

Rey怎么能不喜欢，她太喜欢了，Ben出现在自己生命中就是最好的礼物。

“喜欢！那，那你喜欢我这个礼物嘛？”女孩红着脸问。

男人盯着自己，抿着唇，没有说话。正当Rey纠结着想要追问时，Ben已经伸手把她从盒子里抱出来，又在女孩的惊呼声中换成了公主抱的姿势。

“那现在…我可以拆我的礼物了吗？”

（一个急刹车…捂脸）


End file.
